This invention relates to space dividing wall panel systems of the type employed in the modern open office, and more particularly to a post cover for use in connection with space dividing wall panel systems employing cylindrical support posts to interconnect and support the space dividing wall panels. One such commercially successful space dividing wall panel system employing cylindrical support posts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116 to William C. Anderson et al. for Space Divider System And Connector Assembly Therefor. Although the modularity of the post and panel system as well as its ready adaptability for configuration modification in terms of minor changes to the office layout as well as substantial redesign of the entire office is a substantial asset, the aesthetic appeal of the system has sometimes been questioned.
It is accordingly the intention of the present invention to provide a means for eliminating the appearance of the round post interposed between adjacent space dividing wall panels as well as the appearance of a round post at the end of a panel wall. Furthermore, it has been found desirable to extend this aesthetic treatment to include a mechanism for disguising the round post cap which operates in combination with the cylindrical support post to retain the space dividing wall panel securely connected to the support post.